3's A Crowd
by casketttopgun
Summary: A retell of the Kate, Rick, Josh story line from S3. Backstory provided and explores the relationship of Kate with these two men. Fills in the gaps where the series left it to the fan to imagine. This is one fan's telling of the story thru imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Punked**

"Kate!", an unfamiliar voice calls out.

" Josh," responds Kate, "What are you doing here?"

" Oh, I got your text."

"You mean the text where I said I was gonna pick you up?"

" Yeah, I was nearby."

Everyone is surprised, no one knew that she was seeing someone after Demming.

Kate is a private person and seldom talks about her life outside the Precinct, except maybe with Lanie.

She makes introductions, "Well, Josh, this Captain Montgomery, Richard Castle, Detectives Esposito and Ryan."

"Hey, boys."

"Boys?", is the reaction Josh gets.

"Catch any bad guys today?", says Josh trying for humor, but missing.

"Every day", is the chorus back to him.

"You all set?", he asks turning to Kate.

"Yeah. Let me just get my stuff.", answers Kate shutting down her computer and locking her top desk drawer.

"Okay.", Josh says back.

Kate leaves for the locker room.

"So, you and Beckett?", says Castle trying not to sound surprised about Josh.

"Mmm. What about us?", responds Josh.

" You tell me", Castle asks trying for more info from Josh.

"You're the writer!" Josh is surprised since he thought Kate had said something to Castle about him.

" Yeah! Yeah. And you are?", queries Castle.

" Kate hasn't told you about me, has she?", again he is surprised as after a couple dates with Kate, Josh knows about Castle, a lot about Castle.

"What's to tell?", Castle says trying to sound neutral about this reveal on Josh.

" Hey, you ready to go?" Josh asks, seeing Kate coming back, motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm.

"Yeah", Kate says as Josh places his right hand over her shoulders and brings her in close. Kate takes her free hand and wraps it around the back of Josh's waist.

"See you around, bye, guys", they say as they walk out, arm in arm, looking very much like a couple who loves to be physically close.

Everyone in the group watching them as they leave wondering about this new guy in Kate's life.

**At Castle's Loft**

He trying to write the next chapter of his latest Nikki novel but the words will not come to him. All he can think about and sees in his mind's eye is Josh and Kate, arm in arm, as they walk out the precinct. He had been with her for three years now and had watched her with Sorenson, Demming , and now Josh.

He knew she had been with other men in past relationships but that did not bother him, at first. Now after three years as her partner, it was becoming a slow burn, when would he finally get to be with her? He had been passed over yet a another time. Kate had yet to see what was in front of her.

He was attracted to her from start. She was a strong and independent woman, extremely capable and intelligent. She did her job well, if not better, than any male. She is a lead detective and Detectives Esposito and Ryan take orders from her. Women of her intellect and ability wind up as lawyers not homicide detectives. He had told her that during their first case and Kate had been surprised by how accurate his profile of her had been.

But as he got to know more of her story, he started falling for her. When he found out her backstory of her mother's murder, it made sense. She wanted justice for her mother and all the other murder victims. She spoke for them, she spoke for the dead. That is what made her exceptional because she could identify with the grief and loss of the victims' family. Then somewhere along the way, Rick Castle fell in love with Kate Beckett.

This time around he would not leave her like when she was with Demming. When he finally came back he learned she had broken up with the robbery detective. He was glad to hear this. Now that Kate was once again single, he would work to move them into a romantic relationship, but now she was with Josh. Had he been around sooner, like from the start of her break, he might have been able to be with her, before Josh had met her. He had missed his chance, once again his timing with her had been off. Kate had passed him over again.

Rick took a shot of his scotch, and then another. When he felt that buzz from his drinks, he headed to prepare for bed. Hopefully with the scotch he would not dream of her tonight like he had on several past nights and if he did dream of her, he hoped it would be with a happy ending.

**At Kate's Apartment**

Josh and her had dinner with their friends from their Motorcycle Riding Club. Kate had joined the club over the last summer to help her forget about Castle and the breakup with Demming which had become a fiasco. She had met Josh at this club. Kate was one of a few female riders, so she did not lack from requests for her telephone number. Josh had gotten that number from her.

After dinner, they had gone dancing, and Kate had let her hair down and danced a couple of seductive dances with Josh and some slow numbers where she could feel his arousal for her.

Afterwards they headed back to Kate's place for some after dinner wine, and that lead to making out on her couch like love starved teens. He had unbuttoned her shirt, and she was working her belt to her pants, when Kate said breathlessly, "Stop, Josh, stop please."

"Kate, what's wrong?", he asked, "we are two consenting adults attracted to each other, if this winds up in having sex, what is the problem?

"I don't want this to be something we wind up regretting. We haven't know each other that long and I do not do casual sex or one night stands. If I sleep with a man it is for a mutual commitment to move on to a more serious carnal relationship. We aren't there yet, and I just came off a breakup with another detective over the summer." Kate leaves out the part about Castle and why she broke up. It was not a direct lie, but it was an omission.

"I respect that Kate," he responds, "so I will be honest with you. My last relationship also was a breakup. It's been a year since that break, and I am still not over it. I am still angry about it. How it ended."

"All the reason to go slow, for both our sakes.", she says, "so you broke up with your girlfriend a year ago."

"No Kate…she was my fiancée."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Josh, His Backstory

"Your, ..your girlfriend… left …..you?", asks Kate, a little shocked it could have happened to Josh.

"No Kate, she was my fiancée." Says Josh, and then he continues, "we met during one of my 'Doctors Without Borders' mission. She is a nurse, her name is Sydney. We were together almost three years, engaged for a year, and living with each other the last six months when it happened. We had set a date for the wedding and were discussing the invitations, when she says, 'Josh, I can't do this'.

So we called off the wedding but the worst part was she eloped with a fellow doctor, and friend, only months later."

Kate sees the look of regret in Josh's eyes, and says , "I'm sad to hear this from you Josh, about how your last relationship ended."

"Thank you Kate, but let me ask you, what's up between you and Castle? I know you said you are just partners and friends, but he had no idea about me and seemed quite surprised seeing me with you".

"Josh, like I said on our first date, Rick and I are work partners and he is a good friend, one of my best friends, that's all, nothing more." But Kate had actually lied by omission, not telling him truthfully about Demming and her feelings for Castle being the reason she broke up with Tom.

After their talk, Josh bids her good night with an affectionate kiss, after they agreed to slow things down a bit and see where their current situation would lead.

Once Josh had left, Kate recalls how it had started:

_Their motorcycle riding club had planned a day long safari toward the Catskills on the coming weekend she had off. For that event Josh was her riding buddy and got her phone number on that same weekend. He called her on the next Tuesday. She had told him she was hard to reach being a homicide detective she had difficult hours. He understood because as a surgeon, he had a similar set up. She told him to leave voice mail if he did not contact her. _

_Fortunately, she was in when he called….._

_**The First Date with Josh**_

_Josh: "Kate, this is Josh."_

_Kate: "Hey Josh, how are you? How have you been since that Club riding tour we took?" _

_Josh: "Fine, was thinking of you and wanting to get to know you better. How about lunch tomorrow, I figure we both can take off for a lunch break, as evenings might be hard what with our schedules."_

_Kate: "Yeah, I can do that, I also want to get to know you better, where do you want to meet?"_

_Josh: "How about Remy's, close to your Precinct."_

_Kate: "I'm too known there, don't want people from the Precinct talking about us yet. I just broke up with another detective some months back and trying to avoid all the Precinct gossip, you know how that goes."_

_Josh: "Oh yes, I know that, one reason why most doctors prefer to date someone outside the medical profession."_

_Kate: "Does that include NYPD Detectives."_

_Josh: "Well, at least for me it does. How about Chinese? There is a good restaurant by my hospital."_

_Kate: "Yes, I know the one, around the corner from the hospital. Meet you there at 12 o'clock."_

_Josh: "Good, see you then."_

_On that first date they talked and got to know each other. He was interested in the breakup with the other detective she had mentioned in their phone talk. She told him about Demming without specifically revealing Tom's name and how the relationship had caused some strain in her detective squad, particularly with her civilian partner, Rick Castle. She talked about Rick and that he was actually a writer doing research for his crime novels but now had become more of a consultant who help them solve cases. He had surprisingly proven to be useful in solving many of their more difficult cases. He provided an 'out of the box' thinking that had been the key to closing many of their more challenging cases. Castle continued to be a productive member of her homicide team, she said. She talked also of Ryan and Espo, Capt. Montgomery and Lanie._

_Josh personally did not know about the mystery writer Rick Castle although he was aware that the nurses in the hospital read Castle's books. Josh mentioned Nikki Heat, and Kate blushed when she told Josh the character was based on her. _

_Josh: "So do you have feelings for this partner of yours."_

_Kate: "Yes, but not in a romantic way, but more on a professional sense, as a colleague and friend."_

_Josh: "You sure about that, from the way you talk about him, I get a hint it goes beyond a professional partnership?"_

_Kate hesitated with responding, but was saved by her cell phone ringing._

_Kate: "Beckett, okay, be there in 20. Sorry Josh, got a murder, so have to go."_

**Josh's Apartment**

He had told Kate about his breakup with Sydney. Josh had hoped that Kate Beckett could make him forget her. Kate was a lot different from Sydney. Kate was an alpha female, confident in her abilities, strongly independent, and very intelligent. Sydney, is also a very capable as a nurse with intellect to match, but was not as strongly driven or competitive as Kate. Sydney tended to be more of a home body. She loved to cook and finding new ways to redecorate their shared apartment.

How had she slipped away from him? During their last year together, he felt secure in doing all those seminars and conferences along with several DWB missions that year, thinking she would keep the home fires burning while he was away. Sydney, on the other hand, had limited her DWB missions to one, maybe two a year. But they both shared the passion of providing medical services to the less fortunate of the third world. So he had thought she understood his need to help these less fortunate people.

Had she grown tired of him?

Did she have second thoughts on the marriage?

Or had it been his many missions away?

Towards the end they did not even go on shared missions together like they had before. He felt her drifting away from him and could do little to bring her back to what they once had. She seemed distant now, gone the revealing pillow talks, and the sex. She avoided the physical intimacy with him.

Then, after their break, she took up with Dr. Bill Russell who Josh considered a friend since college days.

So, Josh was looking for something different with Kate, but with no commitments to a stated future, at least, not at this time. He just needed a steady girl friend so he could heal and then move on.

He was surprised that Kate stopped them short of sleeping together. He was even more surprised when she told him she did not do casual sex or one night stands. Sex for her was a commitment for a more serious relationship. He judged her as an Alpha type person who knew what she needed and went for it. Most alpha types had strong libidos.

So as it turns out, Kate Beckett, Alpha Female that she is, is an old fashioned kind of gal, looking for 'the one'.

Josh no longer had illusions for that ideal partner in his life. He had been burned too badly by them, particularly Sydney. He wanted a steady girlfriend but with no expectations, other than to be in one another's company and to have fun. So it appeared that Kate might be that person for him. Both of them were coming from breakups and were cautious of a rebound relationship. They both appeared to have one foot out the door. They could heal each other and that was enough …for now. He would pursue Kate and see where it would lead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Path Ahead

**Girl Talk**

After that one revealing date with Josh, days later in her apartment, she and Lanie are having a girl talk.

Lanie is pouring the wine when she says, "So a hot doctor, a surgeon no less; just what you need to make you forget about Castle. I met this guy in a seminar at his hospital, he is hot."

But Kate seemed a little uncertain.

"Lanie am I doing right here? I mean, I am still hurting from what happened last summer with Castle. I put myself out there on that emotional limb. I tried to tell him how I felt only to have that limb cut out from under me when Gina showed up before I could tell him. Am I doing the right thing here? I still have feelings for Rick despite how it hurt when he went with Gina instead of me to the Hamptons."

Lanie replies, " You know that hurt was partly your fault. You turned him down initially and then realized too late you wanted to be with him that Memorial Day weekend. That part of the mess was on you. But, relax girlfriend, you are just getting to know this Dr McDreamy. When and if it gets serious, then cross that bridge when you come to it, but yes, you and Rick need to do the talk. He's been hanging with you for three years now, and still no talk from him. What's up with that girlfriend? I think you'll find that Castle cares for you far more than you think he does. And if it does not work out with Castle, you have a hot doctor to go and cry on his shoulder. He certainly can help you get over Castle."

"He went thru a bad breakup with his fiancée ", Kate tells Lanie.

"Hot Doctor was engaged!", Lanie is surprised, "Details, I want details Kate."

Kate brings Lanie up to speed on what she knows about Josh.

"So just like that this Sydney person up and tells Dr. MCDreamy she can't marry him and just months before the wedding date. Then she hooks up later with Dr. Friend of Josh, and elopes with him. Girl, Dr. McDreamy is hurting, you need to give him some TLC!"

"Lanie, I've only been with him for a few dates".

"Long enough to play kissy face with him in your apartment."

"Dr Parish that is privileged information not for public knowledge.'

"Just saying, he's into you for just a few dates."

"Seriously Lanie what do you think I need to do now."

"Well you're right to take it slow, both of you are coming off failed relationships and nothing speaks more to rebound than that. This time Kate, don't wait too long, look what happened with Demming. But you need to give Castle a chance, you know he's just hiding in that re-do with Gina, he wants you. It won't last long, that thing with Gina, but then you need to be ready when it breaks up and act without hesitation."

"What of Josh."

"Take it slow with Doc MCDreamy looks like he's not over it yet, not ready to move on and commit again to a new relationship."

They finish the wine and get to sleep, it's a stay over for Lanie.

**Offices of Dr. James Kelley **

Jim Kelley is a boyhood friend of Josh. They both fulfilled their dreams of being medical doctors but Jim took the path of Psychiatry while Josh became a cardio -thoracic surgeon. Jim has been Josh's therapist for years and now more so with his Sydney breakup.

"So new girl in your life, tell me what you're feeling Josh."

"Hope for a new start, to get over Sydney and move on to a relationship I want."

"Good, but don't pin all your hopes on Kate, it may not work out and I don't want another heartbreak for you Josh.'

"Jim we both have shared our past relationship. She's coming off one with another Detective and she knows of Sydney. We are both being cautious about being on the rebound. We are good for each other and helping each other to heal. We are going slow. As for now, it is just companionship and fun. No pressure to start down a committed route. Maybe later when I am totally over Syd and Kate feels secure in a new relationship. There is a mutual attraction so we are seeing where it leads."

"Good to hear, session's over."

"Wait I didn't get my full hour."

"May I remind you Josh I do this Pro Bono. Besides you never could afford me."

Josh laughs and then reminisces about his old neighborhood and his boyhood friend. Josh grew up in a broken home. His biological mom deserted them for another man when he was only five years old. His dad divorced then remarried when Josh turned nine and Josh had a half brother and half sister with his step mom. His step mom favored her children and Josh always lacked the attention a mother could give. He worked hard to please his step mom and gain her affection. He never got that as a child, it was when he became a doctor that his step mom finally recognized him with pride.

Josh was a model student, second academically in his high school class and Honor Society all through high school. But all that striving to please his step mom taught him perseverance and hard work. Jim and him were classmates from grade school. They even worked summers doing the same job as tool room attendants for Jim's uncle who owned a garage. Both boys were quick studies and became competent mechanics. But Josh always went for the motorcycles, particularly Harleys. He could diagnose them, find the problem, and fix or replace the broken part. For Josh, being a surgeon was much like being a mechanic. One worked on mechanical machines the other on the biological machines called the human body.

Jim graduated from High School as valedictorian, Josh a close second as salutatorian. They both went to pre-med and medical school on full scholarships working their day job as mechanics for spending money.

"Josh", he hears and comes out of his thoughts, "you can pay for my services with lunch."

"I'll buy you lunch Jim cause as a Psychiatrist you don't make the money like surgeons. It will be my treat."

"All right hot shot surgeon, you're on", says Jim, "and when do I get to meet Kate."

"No way, can't let an underpaid Psychiatrist steal her away from me, besides you couldn't afford her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Seduction of Kate Beckett**

She had slept with Josh, and now she may have incidentally let Rick know. During a case involving the murder of a doctor, they made a trip to the county hospital. Castle had made the comment of how doctors and nurses would sleep with each other. How at this time, Rick said, they had some doing it in the break room. She recalls the talk.

"You know, with the state of health care and how stressful this can be for families and for patients, I'm surprised more medical professionals aren't killed every day", Kate tells Castle.

"Yeah. Not to mention the betrayal, the lust, the bed hopping. (she gives him a look) I've watched enough medical dramas to know that doctors are notorious for sleeping with each other. I bet, as we speak, in this hospital, two doctors are in a break room doing 'it'. And by 'it', I mean –" Rick is interrupted by Kate

"I know what 'it' means, Castle, and that is just a fantasy. Four out of five doctors prefer sleeping with someone outside of their profession." (Oops, slip of the tongue).

"Four out of five?", asks Castle

Beckett responds with a, "Mmhmm."

" How many of them like detectives?" Ricks queries not really wanting an answer.

Beckett answers (her demeanor changes, not in a good way), "One, that I know of." (Cats out of the bag now))

"Woah, you mean Motorcycle Boy is a doctor?"

"Man, Castle. Motorcycle Man.", Beckett corrects Castle.

"Fine, but he's a doctor?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Huh. What kind of doctor? Urologist? Proctologist? Don't tell me he's a gynecologist."

"He's a cardiac surgeon."

" Oh. Cardiac surgeon. Wow, that's –" he falters.

"Impressive, yes, it is. In fact, he did an emergency bypass on someone this morning. Saved the patient's life. What did you do this morning, Castle?"

Castle pauses, knowing he can't compete, "Made waffles."

Kate had been trying not to give any information to Castle about Josh. She was trying to avoid a repeat of what happened with Demming and the pain it had caused Castle. It had prompted Castle to leave that summer. She wanted Castle to stay as her partner and now that he was with Gina, she felt that her being with Josh would not be uncomfortable for Castle. She still wanted to spare Castle any awkwardness.

Her relationship with Josh had taken a more serious move forward. Kate had convinced herself that she was moving on, and that a professional partnership and "friendship" with Castle was still possible. Even though she had committed to Josh in a romantic relationship, she had thoughts it would not affect her partnership , as Rick was in a rekindled relationship with his second ex-wife Gina.

The truth was that Kate had simply been seduced by Josh. The mutual attraction had turned to unresolved sexual tension and Josh had capitalized on it. She was vulnerable and ready to move forward. He told her she was good for him and how she had healed his wounds from Sydney. Josh told her they could be good together, help each other from their failed relationships. They could be so much more he said.

Then he asked her to sleep with him that night. It had been a long time since she had been with a man, and she felt lured by his words. She let some of her wall down, swayed by the thought Josh wanted more with her. Will Sorenson had been the last man she had allowed in her bed. It did not happen with Demming, although had she gone with Tom to the Jersey Shore like they had planned, she would have slept with him.

Josh kissed her, she returned it, one thing lead to another, and Kate found herself in bed with Josh. Had what happened been unintended or had Kate subconsciously wanted it? She did not know, but she is now in a serious relationship, intended or unintended.

Castle and Kate solved their case, but Kate's slip on revealing her new status with Josh during that case had changed things. Kate had noticed a difference now in Castle. His banter and innuendos had all but stopped, and he now exhibited a more restrained manner with her. She noticed a slight distance now in Castle as if he was holding back his emotions. His 'Castle-ness' was gone and she didn't like it.

This went on for several days and the funny nine year old she found both annoying and adorable was gone, replaced by a more quiet and subdued Rick Castle.

"Castle"' she says in frustration suddenly one day, "stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what Beckett?", he asks.

"Stopping being this new you that you've been doing", she says.

"I hadn't realized I had changed Beckett", responds Rick in a monotone voice, gone the banter and Castle sass she is used to.

"Castle!" She pokes a finger at him.

"Apples, apples", he says, "All right, I'll stop whatever it is I'm doing once I find what it is I'm supposed not to be doing".

And there it is, now it's back, a little bit of that annoying but lovable Castle sass. It would do for now.

**At The Loft**

Castle was pondering what had transpired in the past weeks. Kate and Josh had become an item, and Rick was coping with how to react to it. He would not leave her this time. He had done that with Demming and was absent when she broke up with Tom, missing his chance to be closer with her. This time when she breaks up with Josh he would be there and move them forward romantically. And he knew it would happen. He believed in fate and that people found their perfect match. Kate is his match. It is decreed by the Universe. It is destiny. He would not disappoint the Universe.

First, however, was the matter of Gina. He had foolishly reconnected with her for a re-do of Rick and Gina, and it was not working. Like their first time around, they were fighting again. He needed to fix it. He needed to end it with Gina, this time for good. But he needed to let Gina down easy, she was still his publisher and he needed to preserve that professional relationship. When the opportunity presented itself, he would do the 'talk'.

Then he hears his cell ring, "Castle" he answers.

"Castle, it's Javi, we have a body drop, 32nd and Lex."

"Got it, wait, why is Beckett not calling me on this?"

"We did call her, but it goes to voice mail. You want to try. You may have better luck."

"On it, I'll call her just before I leave for the scene. Otherwise I'll drop by her place and pick her up since it is on the way,"

Rick dials her cell just before he leaves, it goes to voice mail. He goes to Plan B, hails a taxi and gives the driver Kate's address.

He knocks on her door. She answers, surprisingly dressed for work.

"Castle, what are you doing here?", she says startled by his presence at her door.

"Body drop, we tried to call you, it goes to voice."

"Must have turned it off," she says.

Just then he hears a male voice from her bedroom, "Kate where'd you put my shirt, wait, there it is", it's Josh, Rick knows the voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – From Bad to Worse**

"Castle, what are you doing here?", she says surprised by his presence at her door.

"Body drop, we tried to call you, it goes to voice."

"Must have turned it off," she says.

Just then he hears a male voice from her bedroom, "Kate where'd you put my shirt, wait, there it is", it's Josh. Rick knows that voice.

Josh emerges from Kate's bedroom buttoning up his shirt with a smug look of satisfaction. He sees Rick.

"Castle, what are you doing here?", Josh says just as surprised as Beckett had been.

"Came to pick up Kate for a body drop, her phone was going to voice mail."

"Yes", says Josh and in a voice so haughty it speaks to the contempt for his listener, "well we were kind of busy last night, so we turned off her cell. Hope you understand that."

Castle looks at Beckett and she is blushing in mortification of what was implied by Josh's comment. Kate then looks at Josh with eyes so piercing it could draw blood.

"Josh I have to go. Make sure you lock up before you go."

Before she leaves Josh pulls her into a deep kiss and then says, "Thanks for last night" loud enough that Castle could hear his remark.

In the cab on the way to the crime scene it is an awkward silence. Tension is palpable and stifling. Kate is staring out her window trying to avoid Castle. Rick is doing likewise.

"Castle, I am sorry about that, you shouldn't have gone thru that."

"Kate, I know you are with Josh now and his presence is not a surprise."

'_What is a surprise', thinks Castle to himself, 'is how he treats you like a prize he won in some competitive event.'_

Kate is not property to be won, but a women whose respect and companionship is earned. What he just saw from Josh was him spiking the ball in the end zone after making a touch down. His actions are not worthy of Kate's stature and regard. He is saddened by Josh's treatment of her. He wonders at times if Josh knows how fortunate he is that Kate Beckett chose to be with him.

There is tension at the crime scene that continues to the station. They each are avoiding eye contact with one another. By mid-day Kate sends Rick home saying he needs to take a respite from the stress of the case. Rick compiles willingly and with no smart remarks made.

**Later that evening**

Josh enters Kate's apartment and attempts to greet her with an affectionate kiss to the lips. She turns her head so the kiss is on her cheek. Definitely a cold shoulder here.

"Kate what is this about?"

"Your treatment of Castle this morning."

"Oh….what was wrong..mmh.. about it?"

"Don't play innocent Josh, you treated Castle with complete disrespect this morning. He knows we are together intimately, he does not need to have it thrown in his face. I am your girlfriend, but you will not treat me like a possession that you gloat about to a man you consider a rival to our relationship. Castle would take a bullet for me and has saved my life on at least three occasions. He has earned some familiarity from me."

"Is that what it is Kate, or is it something else?"

"Is this you being jealous Josh because if it is, it means you do not trust me to be faithful to you. I will not be in a relationship with a man who has no trust in me."

That comment wakes Josh up to his precarious situation here and he apologizes. He realizes he needs to live with how close Kate and Castle are, but he is jealous of that rapport. He wants to be as close, if not closer, to Kate then Castle. He realizes he may know Kate physically, but he does not know her soul. He has no intimate connection to her inner being like Castle has with her. They know each other so well emotionally, spiritually, psychologically.

It is like they read each other's thoughts. They complete one another's sentences, like they are one mind, one spirit. They do things for each other without a word or prodding by the other. What Josh sees in them is a couple who only lacks joining on the physical and carnal level to be a whole. These are the thoughts that drive Josh's jealousy for Castle.

"Apology accepted, but I can't be with you tonight so just go. Come back when your attitude and behavior towards Castle has improved."

After Josh leaves, Kate grabs one of Rick's book to read.

It is their first fight.

**Castle Loft **

"That smug arrogant SOB with that 'just got laid' look on his face. What does Kate see in him?", Castle is thinking after he reviews what happened at Kate's this morning. He wants Kate to be happy even if it means it's with Josh. Josh certainly does not deserve her. Does Josh even know how incredible Kate is, since Josh treats her more like a trophy girlfriend, instead of the extraordinary person she is.

He needs time to calm down. Perhaps a walk in the park will clear his head. As he prepares to head out, he hears the sound of a key being inserted into the front door lock. The door opens and in walks his mother.

"Hey kiddo, you are up late, troubling writing", she says and then sees his face.

She knows that look, "oh, its your 'trouble with Beckett' face, want to talk about it?"

"She's with her Doctor friend", he says.

"And you want to be with her instead of him."

He nods yes.

"Richard, true love need not be returned. When that happens, it is unrequited, but still does not extinguish that love. A true love gives without wanting in return. All that counts is the other person's happiness and well being. For true love that is reward enough. Take it from your mother, who has been around that block several times: If it is meant to be with Katherine, it will happen. You just need patience and inner strength."

He considers what Martha has told him, and returns to his desk to write. As dramatic as she is, Martha's advice on this matter rings true, and it balms his soul from the turmoil he is experiencing. He will continue to stay the course and see where it ultimately gets him.

**Josh's Apartment **

He is sleeping with Kate. He had started out wanting no commitments but after a while he realized he was wanting more. So he planned a seduction, took her out to their favorite places, plied her with alcohol, and seduced her with words. He told her how good they were together and that she meant a lot to him. He said she was the cure to his tattered heart, and needed her. Seeing her affected by his words, he propositioned her. He had fully prepared for a rejection, but when she said yes, he realized she was committing herself to that serious relationship that she spoken to him about.

Had he gotten himself into an unintended commitment?

Maybe it was the sexual tension between them that had grown during their times together. He had no idea how great it would be with Kate, until that night. She is the best he had ever had. Her alpha libido showed up in bed that night and he wanted more of her. He was indeed falling for her.

They had fought for the first time tonight.

He had apologized and she accepted. He however did not stay with her tonight. She had sent him away admonishing him for his petty jealousy of Castle. Josh had not been jealous with past girlfriends. Why now with Kate? She had indeed gotten to him. He could be in for a hard fall, but she accepted his apology and he was looking forward to some makeup sex with her when he saw her next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Poof You're Dead

The owner of the renowned Drake's Magic Shop is dead. Found supposedly drowned in a Houdini water tank. Beckett and Castle are called to the scene.

As Richard Castle approaches the scene he is arguing on his cell phone with his girlfriend and ex-wife Gina Cowell. He ends the call and, when Esposito greets him casually, pointedly tells Espo never to sleep with a co-worker. As he walks away, Esposito follows asking him what he means. Castle tells him doing so never ends well, to which Esposito, thinking Castle knows about him and Lanie, asks who knows. Castle tells him everyone knows just as Detective Kate Beckett joins them inquiring what everyone knows about. Both men answer nothing and Esposito, hearing his walkie-talkie crackle, quickly escapes inside the magic shop.

Beckett asks Castle why he seems upset and he denies that anything is wrong. She buys his answer and heads for the entrance of the shop as Castle excitedly realizes that the murder scene is inside. He tells Beckett how he has been coming here since he was thirteen, since it is a veritable playground for boys. She surprises him by saying her grandfather was an amateur magician who also brought her to this same shop every Sunday when she was the same age.

As they approach the front window to Drakes Magic Shop and look in, Kate says, "Wow, Castle. My grandfather loved this place. Look it has a guillotine…and an Iron Maiden! There is even a zigzag box. You know, you would've liked my grandfather. In fact, you remind me of him a little."

"I'm flattered", Castle replies.

Castle chuckles and admits he never thought of Beckett as a fan of magic. He playfully asks her if she knows any tricks and she teasingly responds that she knows one requiring the use of ice cubes. She turns on her heel and enters the shop, leaving Castle stunned outside. He gotten from her remarks an instant vision of them together in bed and Kate with a glass of ice cubes. He had to shake it off and get his mind out of the gutter before entering the shop.

They do the crime scene walk around and finish up.

Later, exiting the Magic Shop, Kate sees only Ryan.

Beckett asks, " So where's Esposito? 

"Take a wild guess." Ryan replies.

Castle & Beckett say simultaneously, "Lanie?"

Ryan smiles when he hears them respond and says, " Can you believe they still think that none of us know?"

Castle chuckles and says, "Let's let them keep thinking that a while longer. The bubble bursts soon enough."

" Not if you're in it with the right person", Beckett says.

Hearing her, Castle wonders if Kate is clandestinely talking about Josh and their current relationship. Rick is pained by her reference of 'the right person'. He wanted to be that right person for her. Rick doubts very much if Josh is that right person. Again there is emotional pain from his thoughts and maybe he is reading too much into everything.

As they continued to work the case, Rick was still getting calls from Gina. She needed the next chapters of his latest Nikki novel. The Chapters were not quite finished so he was avoiding her. The other reason he had for avoiding Gina was because he did not want to do the breakup talk with her. It should be easier this time, he wasn't asking for a divorce now, just an end to the second coming of their sexual relationship. Still, he had feelings for her, and he needed to let her down softly but with the realization that their professional relationship could continue. Gina is his publisher and a good one. He had prepared a script for this and had practiced it several times, but that did not make it easier for him.

Kate had seen Castle reject several phone calls and realized it might still be Gina continuing from this morning. Something was up with them and Kate's ears were on alert to pickup anything that gave her a hint as to what was going on with the two. Then as Castle emerged from the men's room, she heard him.

"What I'm saying Gina is that it is over. I don't want to continue this and keep fighting the way we have. If you recall this is how we were prior to our divorce. I have feelings for you Gina, but only as a friend and publisher. Can we keep it to just that? Thank you Gina, I will email you the Chapters I have done, but I still have two more to go to meet my promised product."

Finishing up on the case and clearing off the murder board Kate sees that Rick is still disturbed by his second breakup with Gina. She wants to comfort him, but realizes he needs his space. So she doesn't push. Once done with the case and murder board, it's time to head out.

As he gets ready to ride the elevator down, when he sees the look on Kate he realizes that she knows all about it. As they enter the elevator and proceed down to the bottom floor, Rick says, "Kate thank you for not pushing and giving me space on this."

"No problem," she says as she magically produces a paper bouquet of flowers from her sleeve and hands it to Castle.

Castle smiles and accepts the bouquet forgetting briefly what just happened with Gina.

**Kate Reflects**

So Rick was now single. That was a concern because she was still with Josh, and now it was the same circumstance as with Demming. Rick no longer had Gina to deflect Kate's situation with Josh. She realized then that despite thinking she had moved on from Castle, her feelings for him were still strong. She may be sleeping with Josh, but she was in a relationship with Rick.

The situation with Josh was far from ideal. In fact there appeared to be storm clouds on the horizon for them. Josh had developed a jealousy for Castle that he kept tightly hidden, but every now and then, Kate saw it flare up. And now there was a concern that given Castle's current situation as a single person, she might wind up losing him again for a second and final time.

That very thought had her anxious. She needed to get her bearings and chart a course thru this for the immediate future. If she lost Rick this time, he would be gone for good. She needed some Girl Talk on this.

"Lanie," she says when Lanie answers, "can you come over and bring something to drink."

Lanie heard the stress in Kate's voice, "Oh sweetie, I'll be there within the hour."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Rick Is A Single Man

"So Rick broke up with Gina. I told you it would happen and you needed to be ready to move on it without hesitation. So where are you at, still with Josh", says Lane during the Girl Talk she came over to have on Kate's request for a session, "This is like the Demming thing all over again, but if he leaves this time, Rick will not come back."

"Lanie, I just can't leave Josh now, he is still recovering from Sydney, and if I left now, it would be a set back for him. I would be no better than Syd.", Kate tells Lanie.

"Why did you sleep with him in the first place? Both of you had one foot out the door and were just seeing where it would go?", Lanie asks.

"He seduced me Lanie, and I let him do it. He did it so well. Took me out to dinner and dancing after. We had wine and then the hard stuff. He used his words, told me he wanted us to be more than we were. He said I had helped him get over Sydney. Josh looked at me with such need like I was the ointment for his wounds. He wanted to move on with me. Then Josh kissed me, and I kissed him back, then one thing leads to another and we wind up in bed", replies Kate, "I had told him when I had sex with a man, it would be to have a stronger relationship. So he reminded me of that, and said he wanted that too. He just looked at me so longingly."

"Do you love him, Kate?"

"I..I…I could learn, with time."

"Oh sweetie, that is not an answer, and you don't have time. The clock is ticking on Rick and the worse case scenario is you lose them both, as what happened with Demming." Lanie tells her and she can see the look of anxiety in Kate's expression.

"Lanie, Josh said he loved me when we had makeup sex after our first fight", she confesses to Lanie.

"So what are you going to do Kate?"

"I don't know but I am open to suggestions here, no matter how strange, as long as it might work."

"Kate, at this point, one or both of them is going to get hurt. It seems unavoidable. How do you see yourself married to Josh, is it something you want. Do you know if Josh wants children?", asks Lanie.

"I don't know if Josh wants kids, but I see me raising them alone and Josh being gone on their Birthdays and other significant events."

"With Castle", she continues, "how do you see that happening."

"He would love kids and he would be an excellent father. It would be the best home life and I would be loved as a wife and mother."

"Is there even a choice here?"

"Lanie, I don't even know how Rick feels about me. We have never had the talk and he hasn't said he loves me like Josh has done."

"Rick may not have said it in words, but he shows you every day. He brings you coffee, he has given you $100,000 to find your mother's killer, he has saved your life at least twice, he is there for you always. That's love Kate, even if he has not said it. He is probably holding back because you've kept him at arms' length so long he's afraid to tell you how he really feels."

"Lanie", she implores, "what would you do if you were me.?"

"It's not what I would do but what you would do."

"Lanie, please help me here!"

"Okay, if it were me, I would go to Josh and tell him what you just told me. I would ask for a 'trial separation', so to speak, to work out feelings with Castle. Then after knowing what both men want, I would make a choice, and then live with that choice."

"Lanie that is a great suggestion, but do you think Josh would go for a trial separation?"

"If he doesn't you need to put your big girl pants on and make a rough decision, stay with Josh or cut him loose."

"And what if I cut him loose and then find out Castle doesn't want me. Lanie, it is Demming all over again."

"Yes it is and you need to correct this. One of them is going to be hurt. But Kate, Castle will tell you he loves you. He's waiting…..for you. How long can Castle keep threading water before he drowns."

They finish their drinks and go to sleep. Kate spooning with Lanie and enjoying the comfort of her best friend. She needs it, there are rough seas ahead and Kate needs to navigate through them."

**At Josh's Apartment**

(Days later) "You're leaving for Africa again!" Kate is frustrated. She had been prepared to talk about a trial separation but now Josh tells her he is leaving again for Africa. This time it's for about a month, or longer. The first time he left was shortly after that first date, late that summer and almost autumn. When Josh had returned, so had Rick. Things had percolated since then leading to their current complicated situation. In her frustration she did not bring up the trial separation.

Then, seeing her angst on his leaving, Josh embraces her, gives her a passionate kiss with lots of tongue, and takes her to bed.

It is good sex. Josh had always pleased her physically, but there was always missing a sense of union of two souls coming together as one. There had been a lack of a binding with her inner person. And truth be told, she had not experienced that bonding with any past boyfriend. It had still escaped her and she had yet to have that sense of being one with any boyfriend.

This time however as she climaxed with Josh, she thought of Rick. About how good it could be with Rick. She was horrified at her thoughts. At the height of her passions, she wanted Rick. She had just now committed emotional infidelity to Josh. She felt abhorrence for her thoughts. She is not a cheater. She had never been unfaithful to a serious boyfriend. Her epiphany was that her feelings for Rick had never left her. Being with Josh had just hid them for a while.

It was good Josh was leaving for a month, she needs that time to sort things out. Realizing now however that she still had strong feelings for Rick, she wonders if she should just do a clean break from Josh altogether. Then she thought of how broken Josh had been when she first met him. She had healed him, but now she was about to do the very same thing Syd his former fiancée had done, leave him. There seemed no good ending here and whatever path she took wound up with hurting one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -The Raglan Case **

**Kate Down the Rabbit Hole**

Kate was In her apartment crying and feeling sad for herself. She had been kicked off a case by Capt Montgomery involving the shooting and murder of retired Det. Raglan, the detective who had investigated her mother's murder.

He told her to go home. She was too close to the case.

"Kate, take this week to clear your head and climb out of that rabbit hole. Spend some time with Josh, your deserve it. The case will be solved by Karpowski's team with help from Ryan and Espo. They'll solve it Kate." Roy tells her obviously concerned for her emotional state, "Go home today, have dinner with Josh and forget this case".

Kate knows she can't fight this so she graciously backs off.

"Thanks Capt" she says, not having the heart to tell him Josh is in Africa and she once again had no morale support from her absentee boyfriend. He had left two weeks ago and she had not heard from him since. Once home she tries to keep busy but her mind is drawn to the case she just got booted off.

She hears a knock at her door goes and opens it.

"Hey, Castle", she greets him.

"Hey", he says back, "Where's Josh?".

Castle knew they had few moments together because Josh was constantly on travel. He had respected Kate's private times away from the precinct and avoided calling Kate at home because Josh might be there. He also wanted to avoid catching them in a 'morning after' scenario. That had happened some time back when he came to pick up Kate for an early morning body drop.

"Oh, he's in Africa, he's saving the world", with sarcasm in her voice.

Castle felt a sense of sorrow knowing that Kate once again was left without any support from her boyfriend. It made him long to reach out to her and ease her pain.

"Uh, I brought you some… I just thought after everything", he has flowers for her.

" You might wanna",he hands her the flowers, "Here."

"Thank you. That's really sweet. You wanna come in?"

So, Kate invites Castle in, he is there not to help her on the Raglan Case, since they were booted off that. He is there to help with her mother's case. Capt Montgomery had not said to keep off that case and both were connected. Solving one could lead to solving the other.

Kate then shows him the murder board she had done on her mother.

Kate had used the inside of the window shutters to her apartment for the board. You had to pull open the shutters to view the board. Keeping the shutters closed hid the board from view. It was ingenuous, and Rick was impressed.

"You know, I sometimes forget that you live with this every day. Josh know about this?", he asks. _**He was curious as to how much Josh knew about the one single most important event in Kate's life.**_

"No", she said and in her mind she thought**, **_**Josh knows little about me. He only knew her mother had died when Kate was 19, but Josh never knew about her being murdered. **_Josh had yet to learn of her mother's murder. Kate had kept it from him. This was just another thing that Castle knew about her for which Josh was so clueless, but not thru his fault. Kate simply did not want to share this with Josh. The fact she kept Josh in the dark on her mother's case spoke volumes as to how weak a relationship she had with Josh.

"When did you start?"

"Through the summer. When you were in the Hamptons."

That had been a bad time for both of them. For Kate, getting back into her mother's murder was yet another way of distracting her from Castle's absence that last summer.

The case had come up with some significant discoveries. One was the name of the shooter who killed Det Raglan, a man by the alias of Hal Lockwood. He is also the one who knew the person who ordered the hit on Raglan, and that was the same person who order Johanna Beckett's murder. In tracking down Lockwood, however, he captured Espo and Ryan. He had taken them to a deserted warehouse to torture them for info on the case.

Kate and Castle had to get to the warehouse where the team is held captive, once there it is guarded by a one man watch.

"That guy's going to spot a SWAT team from a block away, warn Lockwood.

We call in the cavalry and they're both dead" says Castle

.

"I'm open to dumb ideas here", Kate needs something to take out the guard.

"Good 'cause I got one."

They make out like a drunk couple walking by the warehouse. That was a ruse to get them closer to the guard and then take him out.

"He's not buying it, Castle."

Kate reaches for her gun but she is not close enough to knock the guy out. Castle reacts on instinct, he stop her hand from pulling out her weapon, and then gives Kate a passionate kiss, a lover's kiss.

The guard comes in for a closer look and then stops to admire the show, but he is now near enough so Kate is able to knock him out cold with her gun.

"That was amazing. The way …you…you took him out", a deeply aroused Castle tells Kate.

The kiss was fake meant to deceive, but it was more than real for the two. For Castle, he felt the passion. For Kate, she also felt it also, and it went deep to her core. She had never had any physical intimacy with Rick, and although this was a fake kiss, it seemed so real to her.

The kiss just confirmed to Kate that she wanted Rick more than ever. The last time she had sex with Josh, she thought of Rick just as she climaxed. It was a stunning epiphany that left her feeling she had cheated on Josh somehow, even though she had at the time, never even kissed Castle. After this kiss, Kate would be ruined for any carnal intimacy with Josh. She would think of Rick as she had sex with Josh.

They captured Lockwood and sent him to prison. Kate vowed to visit him weekly in prison to interrogate Lockwood until he gave up the name she wanted. As they closed the case, Kate knew now in more certain terms that it was the end for her and Josh. She knew where those feelings were and she just had to find the opportunity to call it quits with Josh.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – My Tragic Valentine

Damian Westlake was an old school buddy of Rick when they went to Edgewyck Academy. He was the one who encouraged Castle to write. They both had wanted to become authors so decades later Richard Castle had 24 best selling novels and Damian Westlake was still writing his great American novel. Born into wealth, Damian had all but squandered his inheritance. He was living off his wife's wealth now, and that was a problem. She had been murdered and Damian by her death was set to inherit her $10million dollar estate. But evidence tied Damian to her murder, and the $10M death inheritance gave him motive.

The team had caught the case days ago, and now it is Valentine's Day and everyone is wanting to solve the case and get to their Valentine's celebrations. Josh had come back two days ago from his six week DWB mission to Africa, just after they caught the case. Kate had not seen him yet other than to talk to him over the phone and learn he had dinner reservations tonight at their favorite restaurant. Kate was anxious to meet him because she needed to do the breakup talk with him and she was nervous about it.

Rick insisted that his fiend Damian was innocent, but Kate told him he was not an impartial investigator on this case. Castles stuck by his friend and in the end was proven correct. But in gathering evidence on the case, Damian was tied to another murder for which he had paid for the hit. That murder was for of his father, Peter Westlake, so Damian could inherit his estate.

Rick had the unenviable task of participating in his friend's arrest and he was naturally emotional about it.

After the arrest Rick said, "Man, I sure could use a drink right about now", a quote from Ernest Hemingway.

" Lead the way", says Kate, "I'm buying". She wanted to cheer her partner up after a tough case that had personally affected him.

"It's Valentine's Day", Castle tells her, "Shouldn't you be in a nice candlelit restaurant, wearing a new dress, ordering surf and turf?"

" I've got a couple of hours", she replies, then asks, "You okay?"

" Yeah. I'm fine."

"Liar." She bumps a fist to the side of his upper arm in a gesture of affection and support for a friend.

She winds up running late for her date with Josh, she texted him and said she would be late. When she arrives, he is steaming mad. She could see the smoke when she saw him at their table.

"Sorry Josh, the case took longer than I wanted it to", she offers as an explanation.

"Kate, you spend every hour with Castle and the boys and I've been gone for six weeks and have not seen you in the couple days I have been back. Couldn't they have closed the case without you?"

"Josh, I'm lead detective, I sign all the closing documents."

"Couldn't your writer friend finish those docs sooner. Writing is his real job."

"Is this you being jealous again?"

"I'm sorry Kate, it's just that we have so little time together, and they see you all the time, of course I am jealous and…"he hesitates briefly.

"And what, Josh?"

"…and I am jealous of what you and Castle have." He says oh so softly.

"What do we have Josh?"

"Don't you see it Kate, the way you finish each other's sentence, the way you do things for each other without be asked, it a mind sync very few have. If I did not know you were not together, I would think you were an item."

"Josh!"

"I'm sorry Kate. I never used to think this way, but after Sydney, I am gun shy. I never saw it coming with her so I have become over cautious. I don't want it to happen like it happened with Syd. I know you are not her, but please forgive me, I am still not over that hurt."

"Let's just finish our Valentine Dinner", she tells him.

As they finish dinner and start their dessert, Josh takes her hands and looks her in the eyes, "Kate, I have to go to Haiti for a few weeks. George Stevens was to go but he had a death in the family and asked me to replace him as a favor since I owe him one."

"Josh, you just came back from Africa, and now Haiti."

"Kate, it's only supposed to be for two weeks and then George will relieve me."

"When do you go?"

"In couple days."

They finish dessert and then Kate ask Josh to take her home. They are silent on the trip back. Kate had intended to do the 'talk' with him but forgot about it now with this news of him leaving yet again for a DWB mission.

They part company at her door and Kate does not invite him in. Josh gets the message and just gives her an innocent peck on the cheek and then says good night.

**The Office of Dr. James Kelley (Next Day)**

"I think I am losing her Jim", Josh tell his friend.

"What makes you say that Josh," Jim asks.

"She is angry with me about my Haiti Trip in a couple of days. We avoided the fight but she gave me the silent treatment about it. My missions have become an issue." Josh leaves out the part of his growing jealousy for Castle.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm thinking of not going as a gesture to show her I do care about the relationship. I think I also need to have a discussion with Kate on where we are at and where we are going in our relationship", replies Josh

"So you're unsure of Kate now?", is the question Jim poses to Josh.

"In a way, but Kate is not the kind of person to have an intimate relationship with a man unless she has feelings for him. Sex for her is a commitment to a more serious relationship. So maybe this is just another rough patch we need to get over."

"I think people take from a healthy relationship what they need to learn and grow, even if that relationship ends. You've learned to love again, so you can move forward from the pain of your breakup with Syd. Kate gave you that, and if your relationship with her ends, remember her for what she gave you back. Okay?"

He pauses a bit and then sees Josh agrees with his statement, then says with humor, "Time for lunch, my shout".

"Sure you can a afford it on Psychiatrist's pay", quips Josh back.

"Broke open my Piggy bank this morning so I'm flush with cash" , Jim says on the comeback.

"Guess that will be a burger and fries then, to fit your budget."

"What can I say, I'm a big spender!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Terror in NYC

After their non-fight over Josh being called away to Haiti, the next day her Team is investigating the murder of an NYC cab driver Amir Alhabi with possible ties to Syrian terrorists.

As they work the case, Castle notices Kate has received several cell phone calls during the crime scene walk around and rejects them.

Finishing up at the crime scene where Amir was found in his stripped cab they head back to the precinct to interrogate some of the cab employees. Once done with the questioning Kate is putting info on the Murder Board. As Kate looks at the board, she turns to Espo, "Have CSU check the car for signs that someone else tampered with it."

"I got it", acknowledges Espo.

[Beckett's cell rings.]

Beckett answers it, then turns to her team and says, "Yeah, I... Sorry, you guys. I gotta get this."

[BECKETT walks out to answer her cell, passing RYAN, who has an update for her.]

Beckett tells him before he can speak, "Not now, Ryan".

"What's going on with her?", Rick asks surprised by Kate's remark to Ryan.

Espo responds by saying,"You know Beckett. She plays it close to the vest."

In the hallway, Beckett is talking on her phone, "Josh quit calling me I am working a tough case we can talk later."

"Kate I'll see you later tonight then", he tells her.

"Look Josh, I don't know if I'll even make it home tonight, the case is complicated. Meet me earlier tomorrow morning at the Station. Come early before the others come in so we can have some privacy when we talk."

PRECINCT, HALLWAY – EARLY NEXT MORNING

"Kate", he calls out and comes up to Kate gives her an innocent kiss on her cheek, then continues, "look I know you are upset with my missions, so I am willing to let this one go."

"Josh all the DWB missions are bringing us down, we seldom have time together and when we do it seems rushed. I don't know if I can keep this up and still continue in this relationship." She tells Josh.

"It's happening, this is Syd all over again. Kate, I will find someone to take my place in the mission. It was not my mission, I was just filling in for a friend as a favor."

"Josh, what do you want from us, do you see us marrying and starting a family, and do you even want kids?"

"I love kids, don't know if I want them, because that means I would have to be here more often and not on so many missions."

Just then Castle walks into the Precinct.

"Morning Castle", says the duty Officer on watch.

''Morning to you Officer Cisco, easy watch last night", replies Castle.

"Some development on the Terror case, Espo and Ryan will probably brief you."

CASTLE turns the corner smiling as he sees BECKETT arguing quietly with JOSH in the bullpen.

Josh sighs.

Beckett whispering, " ...if you were here….."

They catch sight of CASTLE.

Josh whispering back, "..if that helps."

"I didn't say it? Can't ask you to ….?", her words are so quietly said trying to keep others from hearing. She sees Castle come closer and it interrupts what she was going to say instead she says, " Let's do this later in a more private setting."

Josh also notices Castle getting closer and nods agreement, he gets up from sitting on Beckett's desk, kisses her on the head and passes Castle as he leaves.

"Hey", he says to Castle in passing.

"Hey" Castle says in response to Josh, then turns to Kate, "What brings Motorcycle Boy here? Or Dr. Motorcycle Boy."

Beckett sounding irritated replies, "Does he need a reason?"

Beckett takes her coffee and walks towards ESPOSITO's desk.

"It just looked personal", says Castle

"It was," she replies to Castle and then asks Espo, " Where are we on those hidden cameras?"

As the case develops, it turns to the possibility of a nuclear dirty bomb being detonated in NYC. In the process of looking for the bomb, Kate and Rick are exposed to radiation and quarantined in a contamination tent:

"It's a bomb. It's a nuclear bomb in that locker", says Castle fear evident in his voice.

"Castle, we don't know that it's a bomb", Beckett responds.

"Well, we will as soon as it goes off, in that nanosecond before we're vaporized. I'm sorry. It's just the- the writer in me going to worst case scenario."

Beckett asks, "Can we just talk about something else?"

Castle makes small talk, "Yeah. How's Josh?"

"Fine. He's, um...he's on his way to Haiti to do another Doctors Without Borders mission", she tells.

"How long?"

[BECKETT shrugs and mouths "I don't know."]

Beckett continues, " It's so funny, Castle. You know, at first I loved that he was so busy. It just...just gave me an opportunity to keep one foot out the door just in case."

"But with one foot out the door, it's hard to know where you stand."

"And even if I did, I mean," Beckett says, " what does it mean? He's out there. He's saving people. Just- how do you even compete with that?"

"You can't. No. No one can."

"And that's one of the things that attracted me to him the most. That...passion. That...drive. Why is it that the thing that attracts you to a person always ends up being that thing that just drives you crazy? I just wish that it- I wish that I had someone who would be there for me, and I could be there for him, and we could just dive in to it together."

Castle thinks to himself that Kate does not even see that he is that person willing to dive in with her. He wonders if now is the time to be more specific about how he feels for her. Knowing that perhaps this is a bad time to bring it up, he hesitates. Castle's about to tell her that maybe that person is right in front of her, like he was thinking just seconds ago, but then someone unzips the door to the tent.

Hazmat Specialist, "You're free to go."

"What about the radiation exposure? , asks Castle

"Trace amounts of Cobalt 60 were found from within the storage container but not enough to be dangerous."

Trapped in a Freezer

They exit and continue to follow leads, it takes them to a freezer storage unit. They find a dead body frozen there but the bomb is gone. Before they can exit someone closes the door on them. They are trapped. Attempting unsuccessfully to get out, they huddle together for warmth realizing they could freeze to death before they are found. They're in each other's arms

CASTLE. "I'm s- I'm sorry."

BECKETT. "For what?"

CASTLE. "F- for being me. Going rogue. Getting you into- into this. If we hadn't gone- gone rogue..."

BECKETT. "Oh, shh. Castle, no. Okay? Shhh. You were right. We found the bomb. We were just too late, okay? Castle. Thank you...for being there."

CASTLE. "Always."

BECKETT. "I just want you to know how much I..." (She had wanted to tell him if it was their last talk together that she cared for him more than he probably knew, but she passes out.)

CASTLE. "Hey, Kate. Stay with me. Kate. Stay with me." She had started to say something to him but passed out before she could, but he starts to loose consciousness.

Semi-conscious, Castle hears the container doors open and two figures with flashlights rush towards them.

DISTORTED VOICE

Castle? Beckett?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Defusing The Bomb**

Semi-conscious, CASTLE hears the container doors open and two figures with flashlights rush towards them.

DISTORTED VOICE

Castle? Beckett?

In an ambulance, Castle wakes up and tries to sit up. A paramedic pushes him down. It's morning of the next day.

Paramedic, "Easy, pal."

"Beckett. Where is she?", is the first thing Castle says when coming to.

Paramedic, "Sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down."

Castle asks again, "Where is she?"

"She's gonna be fine. You're both fine. Got to you just in time.", it's Josh speaking.

Surprised, Castle exclaims, "Josh."

Josh continues, "Hey. So, you're recovering from a moderate case of hypothermia and you're going to be a little bit sluggish for a while. But, with some warmth and some fluids, you should be all right."

"I thought you were in Haiti."

"Didn't go. It's gonna hurt.", he tells Rick

[JOSH takes out the IV.]

"Okay. Let's see if we can't get you to sit up. All right, move slowly. There we go."

Castle asks, "How long was I out?"

"Oh, well, about an hour."

Castle asks, "The bomb."

"Searched the entire warehouse. It's gone.", says Espo.

"How'd you find us?"

Espo tells him, "Oh, Alexis called. Said you didn't come home."

"Alexis? She's supposed to be out of town."

"I guess she came back. We figured you were with Beckett, until Josh called.", Espo says.

Ryan continues, "We thought you must be out there doing something incredibly stupid against orders. So, we sent patrol units everywhere we figured you'd be moronic enough to go. Found Beckett's car, searched the area till we found the light from the storage container."

"Well, I'm glad my stupidity is predictable. You pulled us out of there?"

[RYAN nods.]. "Thanks", replies Castle.

[CASTLE sees BECKETT leaning against a car outside, wrapped in a blanket. CASTLE walks out to her wrapped in a blanket, too.]

"Saw your boy's back in town."

"Mm-hmm. He came back." Explains Beckett.

"So, what does that mean to you?"

"It means he's making a gesture that we still have a chance, by him not going on his Haiti mission. Come on. Fallon wants to debrief."

Castle wonders if this is what they had talked about that morning and Josh was responding to Kate's concerns about the relationship. He put the thought aside to refocus on finding the bomb.

After the debrief, they return to the active investigation. They found out that Amir's wife Nazihah has been forced to deliver the bomb upon the threat her child will be killed. They find Nazihah and stop the van she is driving

BECKETT pulls alongside the van and starts up her siren.

BECKETT seeing Nazihah, it's her. (megaphone), " Pull over. Nazihah, pull over."

[NAZIHAH keeps driving, turns a corner, and BECKETT pulls out in front of her, forcing her to stop.]

"Please, no! They have my baby!" Nazihah pleads.

Beckett tells her, "Nazihah, no. We've got her. She's okay. She's-

"Beckett!" Castle calls out, he's at the back of the van.

[BECKETT goes to the back of the van with CASTLE. The bomb is there and apparently armed.]

BECKETT, "Dispatch, this is One Lincoln Forty. We found the bomb on 55th and 11th."

DISPATCH, "One Lincoln Forty, copy. Bomb squad is en route. ETA three minutes."

BECKETT, "Dispatch, that's about two minutes too late."

As time ticks off no one, not even Agent Fallon, can tell them over the cell phone how to disarm the bomb.

30 seconds.

As the seconds count down, Castle makes a desperate move. CASTLE takes BECKETT's hand, gives her one last look, grabs the wires connected to the clock and yanks them. A few sparks fly and nothing happens. BECKETT and CASTLE open their eyes and turn back to look at the bomb.

The clock is at zero.

BECKETT: "Oh! Castle! Agh!"

[They hug each other and laugh in relief.]

CASTLE: "YES!" He does a arm pump.

They had disarmed the bomb.

They return to the precinct to debrief and then do a celebration of their victory. After celebrating, CASTLE turns to BECKETT and sighs, "Hell of a day, huh?"

"Hell of a day."

Castle seizes his chance to talk to Beckett saying, "You know, I was thinking... I was thinking maybe- I should go home. Get some rest. Long day. Goodnight."

Castle had seen Josh coming to Kate, backs away and leaves, leaving Beckett a little confused.

"Goodnight", she says

Josh comes up behind Kate.

"Oh, hey."

They hug and Beckett watches Castle walk to the elevator over Josh's shoulder. Castle steps into the elevator and leans against the back wall. He had wanted to tell her something but stopped when he saw Josh. She wonders what it is he wanted to tell her and sees he is disappointed he could not do so because Josh showed up. She needs to fix that with him in the near future. She knows she should be with Rick, but needs to talk to Josh.

**Kate's Apartment**

Josh is speaking, "After our talk that morning, I rescheduled my Haiti trip since it looked like you needed me here. Glad I stayed to treat you and Castle for hypothermia, that alone made it worthwhile. But Kate, we need to talk about us, where are we going, and what do you want from this relationship."

"Josh, it's not working, you are absent too much to make this a continuing relationship. But I will not ask you to give up your calling and the passion you put into it."

"Kate, I have felt for some time now that I am losing you. I know it's Castle, you have unresolved feelings for him. You need to correct that. I can not be with you and know that your heart belongs to another. I have your body, but Castle has your heart, your inner being, your soul, and it prevents you from giving yourself to me fully. I propose we call a time out to our relationship, a temporary hold. You are a free agent, go and talk to Castle, resolve your feelings for him. If it winds up with you sleeping with him, so be it. But if later you find it was just an itch you needed to scratch, come back to me and we will continue from where we left off."

Josh does not allow her to respond. He gives her an innocent kiss to the cheek and then leaves her. No goodbye, because Kate knows it is not goodbye for Josh, just a momentary pause. She is left to ponder how she will do a similar talk with Castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -California Dreaming

They're in Los Angeles. Mike Royce had been murdered/and evidence pointed to his killer being here in L.A. The captain had to let the LAPD take the case as it was now in their jurisdiction. But Kate would have none of it. She took leave and headed out to L.A. She had booked a coach seat to L.A. but upon being seated, a Stewardess came up to her and told her she had been upgraded to Business Class.

Kate has a strong suspicion who had upgraded her and those suspicions were confirmed when she was led to a seat next to Rick, who is holding two glasses of wine.

"Rick, you cannot follow me to L.A. I have no jurisdiction there I am not a cop in L.A. just another civilian."

"Why Detective, we are not going to L.A. for police work, but as advisers to the next Nikki Heat movie. Me, as the author and creator of Nikki, and you as a character consultant since Nikki is based on you. The has Studio provided us a two bedroom suite in a 5 star hotel only minutes from the studio. Besides, what better coverage to hid our real reason for being there." Castle gives her his eyebrow wiggle.

"Okay Castle, but we stay low key in L.A. no drawing attention to ourselves."

He picks her up at the LAX loading zone in his rental car, which turns out to be a fire engine red Maserati sports coup.

"Castle, I said low key."

"Kate, trust me, for L.A. this is low key. Anything else and you stick out like a sore thumb", replies Rick.

The hotel suite is amazing. Two bedrooms each with an en-suite bathroom. The living room area has a big screen TV, cable, and on demand movies with charge. The bar refrigerator is packed with snacks, there is a wine chiller (with wine), and airline size bottles of all the major liquor brands. Entering the room, the studio had placed a flower wreath with a sign "Welcome Nikki Team" in the living area. Wine, cheese and crackers were laid out on the coffee table by the couch, and chocolate truffles laid on the bed. It was the most luxurious hotel room Kate had ever been in.

They work the case for a couple days and leads to the identity of Royce's killer, a man named Ganz. They follow the leads, but still have not found Ganz. Later that night in their hotel, after finishing a room service dinner, they are drinking wine on the couch.

CASTLE "You know what I thought when I first met you?"

BECKETT "Hmm?"

CASTLE (cautiously) "That you were a mystery that I was never gonna solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you I'm … I'm still amazed at the depth of your strength, your heart … and your hotness."

She smiles.

BECKETT. "You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

They're sharing a moment, but neither one wants to make a move to define it. After a long time of just being silent BECKETT breaks it.

BECKETT. "Rick, I seldom tell you how much you mean to me. I don't tell you enough that you are more than a work partner, that you occupy a special place in my heart. I have feelings for you Rick, strong feelings."

CASTLE. "Kate, you shouldn't be telling me things like that, you have a boyfriend."

BECKETT. "Not really, we are on a 'temporary break' from our relationship, Josh says I'm a free agent."

CASTLE. "And why is that?"

BECKETT. "He saw how close we are, like finishing each other's sentences, like we are one mind in sync, and he's jealous. He thinks both of us are dancing around our feelings for one other. Josh released me from any of my obligations to him so that I could talk to you and resolve those feelings. If we wind up sleeping together, he said he understands, but if it turns out it is just an itch needing to be scratched, that I could come back to him and we would continue where we left off."

CASTLE. "I will not scratch that itch, if it is an itch. Josh still has affections for you and a hope that there remains a chance for the both of you, that is why he did not go to Haiti. But if you want to be with me, you must end it with Josh. I will not come between him and you, temporary break or not."

Just then she gets another insight on Rick and on intuition asks him, "Who was it Castle, Meredith or Gina?"

"Meredith.…..with her casting director", is his reply, "I filed for divorce shortly after."

Kate realized that fidelity was a major issue for Castle and that breaking that fidelity was a showstopper for him. As damaged as Josh had been with his breakup, Castle had a greater pain. With her distancing herself from Rick, and then unexpectedly revealing her true feelings, it was like throwing salt in an open wound. Meredith was his first wife, mother of his daughter, and her betrayal exceeded that of Josh's with Syd. Her heart went out to Rick, she had never known this of him and now realized the playboy persona he had created was to hid the real hurt of his first divorce.

"What was it with Gina?" She asks.

"She tried to be a good step mom to Alexis but I saw thru it, realizing it was more to get on my good side than it was that she cared for Lex. So I never let her in and started pulling myself away from her. She never cheated on me, but towards the end was seeking more attention of the younger male authors in official 'dinners' and 'book signings'. She wanted to feel wanted and attractive something that I did not give her. So when I had a second chance to make it better on a do over, I took her to the Hamptons. Big mistake, it should have been you, but you rejected me for Demming. I realized now even if I had let her in back then, we still would have divorced. THE SECOND TIME AROUND WAS NOT EASIER."

When she hears Castle's admission on Meredith's unfaithfulness and the talk about Demming, she wants to tell him the truth of what happened, but CASTLE speaks before she can.

"You once told me that the bubble does not burst if it is with the right person. You are that right person for me Kate. Your are my third time is a charm, but I will not be with you until you totally resolve it with Josh. He still wants you, still has hope, but if it is over, you need to let him know face to face. You owe him that much" He finishes.

BECKETT. "I should go then. It's late. Good night."

CASTLE. "Kate."

She's at her door.

BECKETT. "Good night, Castle."

She shuts the door, but instead of going to bed she leans up against the bedroom door. With the space, she tries to work through what just happened. CASTLE is still sitting on the couch, his eyes trained on the door she just shut. Inside, BECKETT is thinking, trying to decide if she should let it go or if she should go back out to him, tell him about Demming and how she felt back then. She wants to go back out, but she's not sure where it will lead. She opens the door but the room is empty and CASTLE'S door is shutting. She's let down, but she closes her door once again.

They eventually solve the case and arrest Ganz for the murder of Mike Royce. They close the case with the LAPD and head back to NYC.

**AIRPLANE, LOS ANGELES TO NEW YORK. **They're in first class again; this time she has the window seat. CASTLE sleeps next to her as she reads ROYCE'S letter again.

She hears Royce's voice in her head as she reads, 'And now for the hard part, kid. It's clear that you and Castle have something real. And you're fighting it. But trust me. Putting the job ahead of your heart is a mistake. Risking our hearts is why we're alive. The last thing you want is to look back on your life and wonder, if only.'

She considers this and looks towards the man sleeping next to her. She thinks for a long moment, just taking in the presence of CASTLE next to her before she folds up ROYCE'S letter. She smiles. She will break it off with Josh and then see what happens with Castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13 – Knock Out

When they get back from L.A. the outcome of the Raglan case gets serious. Lockwood makes a daring escape from prison and as they follow a lead, they uncover a dirty con game played by three cops, two they know of as Raglan and his partner, McCalister, the third is a yet unknown cop. It appears the three cops were doing kidnap for ransom of crime leaders. Their own vigilante way to getting justice for those crime leaders they could not convict. Much of that money went to the Police and Firemen's fund and other similar groups. However, someone higher up caught on to the scheme and wanted in. That person had used the money for his own personal gain. It appears that person was now cleaning house, taking out Raglan and his partner, so no ties to the ill gotten money would come back on him. It also appeared that Johanna Beckett was collateral damage from this cleaning shop by the unknown higher up.

Then they discover that the third cop was none other then their own Captain and that Lockwood is coming to kill him and Beckett. But Roy Montgomery makes the ultimate sacrifice, he gets himself killed saving Beckett.

Later that same night in BECKETT'S APARTMENT

RYAN, ESPOSITO, CASTLE, and BECKETT are meeting, presumably talking about what happened and coming up with a story to tell MONTGOMERY'S wife. The tone is bleak, sad. Everyone is affected; Ryan is crying silently to himself.

BECKETT. "No one. No one outside this immediate family ever needs to know about this. As far as the world is concerned, Roy Montgomery died a hero. We owe it to him. All of us".

**At Montgomery's Funeral**

1PP spared no expense for this funeral. It's full-on fallen officer. RYAN, ESPOSITO, BECKETT, and CASTLE are among the pallbearers for MONTGOMERY'S casket. They walk slowly past a line of police officers who all salute as they pass. His family is waiting by the grave, trying to hold it together. EVELYN sobs as she's handed the flag that covered the casket.

Everyone is there – everyone at the Twelfth is joined by LANIE, MARTHA, ALEXIS, and JIM BECKETT.

BECKETT (Giving the Eulogy}. "Roy Montgomery taught me what it meant to be a cop. He taught me that we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes. Captain Montgomery once said to me that for us, there is no victory. There are only battles. And in the end, the best you can hope for is to find a place to make your stand. And if you're very lucky, you find someone to stand with you."

She gives a sidelong glance to CASTLE.

BECKETT continues. "Our Captain would want us to carry on the fight. And even if there is …"

CASTLE is distracted by something glinting in the distance. He sees it once, twice, and on the third time he realizes it's the scope of a gun, trained right at BECKETT giving the eulogy. A shot is fired and he's running towards her, but he's not in time. She's hit. She lurches backwards as CASTLE takes her down.

CASTLE. "Kate!"

The mourners at the funeral all scream as they realize what's happened. LANIE is horrified for her friend but she's held back by ESPOSITO.

RYAN. "Where'd that come from?"

ESPOSITO. "Lanie! Get down!"

RYAN. "Beckett's down! Beckett's down!"

CASTLE is with her. He's trying to keep her calm, keep her with him.

CASTLE. "Kate, shh… Kate. Stay with me, Kate. Don't leave me, please. Stay with me, okay?"

She's trying, focusing as hard as she can on him, but it's too much. She's been shot and she's scared and she can't stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

CASTLE. "Kate, I love you. I love you, Kate."

She is rushed immediately to the nearest hospital as Lanie stays in the ambulance rendering care to keep her alive. Castle is also there.

**In the TRAUMA ROOM**

There are more doctors there to meet them. They've bagged BECKETT to help her breathe.

DOCTOR. "31-year-old female, GSW to the left chest. Crashed on the way in."

JOSH DAVIDSON is the on-call trauma doctor. He's ready for the newest case as they prepare to transfer BECKETT from the gurney to the table. He had just returned from Haiti and this was his first day back on the job.

JOSH DAVIDSON. "Stop compressions."

There's no recognition on his face as he feels for a pulse.

JOSH. "We have a rhythm. Let's check for breathing."

The nurse pulls the mask off BECKETT'S face and JOSH stops short as he recognizes exactly who he's working on.

JOSH. "Kate! (to the others) Her breathing is shallow. Let's get her to the table. One, two, three…"

On three they move BECKETT to the table. JOSH is fairly calm.

JOSH. "Page Dr. Kovaks, tell him he has to take over."

DOCTOR. "Who is she?"

JOSH. "She's my girlfriend."

Josh stabilizes Kate and then Doctor Kovaks takes over from there. Josh exits the trauma room, angry. He had not yet met with Kate after returning from his mission, and here she is in his trauma room.

**HOSPITAL HALLWAY**

JOSH walks up to the group waiting for news on BECKETT'S condition. He's angry.

JOSH. "Snipers? At a funeral?"

ESPOSITO. "We think the people that sent those guys after Montgomery targeted Beckett."

CASTLE comes from the back. He's apologetic.

CASTLE. "I tried to get to her. I tried –"

CASTLE can't finish before he's being pushed back into the wall by JOSH.

ESPOSITO. "Hey!"

MARTHA. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

JOSH. "This is your fault!"

CASTLE isn't quick to respond, but he wants to. He's held back by RYAN and ALEXIS.

JOSH. "You did this! This is your fault!"

ALEXIS. "Dad. Dad!"

JOSH is still angry. He's being held back by ESPOSITO. CASTLE isn't trying to fight anymore. He's resigned to what JOSH is saying.

JOSH. "You pushed her to look into her mother's murder! She was shot because of you and Montgomery is dead because of you!"

ALEXIS has had enough.

ALEXIS. "Leave him alone!"

She's pulled back by MARTHA and RYAN.

MARTHA. "Stop it!"

JIM BECKETT. "Stop it, all of you! Just stop it."

He steps between ALEXIS and CASTLE and JOSH.

JIM BECKETT. "I won't have you acting like three year olds while my daughter is fighting for her life."

His outburst calms everyone down and they all return to their respective places. Josh leaves all together not wanting to stay there.

Hours later, her operations is successful and Kate Beckett lives.

**Kate's Recovery**

Days later Kate is in the ICU recovery Room and Josh comes to visit her.

"Hey", he says seeing her, "just days back from Haiti and you show up in my trauma room. What a shock to see my girlfriend there."

Kate hears the word 'girlfriend' and realizes despite her condition she needs to breakup with Josh.

She speaks, "Josh, I heard about the fight with Castle. How could you?"

"Kate, that wasn't me, at least not the Josh you know and who I really am. You show up in my trauma room after weeks of not seeing me. I just lost it Kate, I will apologize to Rick."

"Josh, that's a bell you can't unring, damage has been done", she tells Josh.

"So where does that leave us, Kate?"

"Nowhere, I can't do this any more Josh."

"It's Castle, isn't it?"

"No Josh, it's about us. If we were to marry, I see myself raising the children alone. I see you not sacrificing your missions and you missing birthdays, and other events so meaningful for a child. I am fond of you Josh, I do have strong affection for you, but it is not enough. You need to find someone who can be what you need, I am not that person."

Josh is silent. He had seen this coming, unlike with Syd. And Kate had always been there for him. She was the best he had ever had. But he knows it is the end and accepts it.

"Kate, you healed me. Taught me to love again. I can't and will not forget you."

"Nor I, you, Josh Davidson."

"Friends then."

"Friends."

Josh gives her an affection kiss to her lips and then leaves her life.

She is single and available and she wants only one man. Her one and done, Rick Castle.

Writer's note: Epilogue to follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Epilogue

She is nervous getting ready to say her wedding vows. Three years since she was shot, but they had not become intimate till almost a year after that dreadful day. Then two years of blissful union until Castle finally did propose marriage to her. Then Rick's abduction on their first planned wedding day, and Castle missing for two months.

When finally she and Rick had become intimate after a year of doing the dance, she came to him. She had almost been killed the day before and all she could think of was how she would never know what it was like to be with him, in his bed, had she died that day. So when she did not die, but survived, she did go to him and confess she wanted him. No more dancing around, no more denying her feelings, she just wanted him.

That first time when they were together sexually, Kate had no idea what it was to be with Rick Castle. Despite her many dreams of them being together, nothing prepared her for the reality of it.

It was a whole new experience, one of becoming whole in mind and in body.

She had never had that union with any man she had been with, for as great as the sex had been; it was the sense of being united with him that was different from all the others. As their bodies coupled, as their minds came in syn, as their passions were highest, they finally fell over the top, together, in mutual climax. Never had she experience anything like it, it was another first for her. All had combined to make her know, down deep, inside her soul, that Rick truly is her one and done.

On the spur of a moment, they had decided to finally get married …again… this time with no delays, no abductions. Now on short notice, a small group is there for a marriage, their marriage. Only her father, his mother and daughter are present. It is sudden and impromptu. Missing is the precinct crowd, it had happened too suddenly to have them come all the way to the Hamptons on such short notice.

**Earlier That Day**

CASTLE. "I know. It's the reason I haven't been sleeping. You know, I keep trying to figure it out. (he grabs her hand) How do you live with the man who's lost two months of his life and left you at the altar? How do I live with the pain I know I've caused you? How do we get past this?"

BECKETT. "I wish I knew."

CASTLE. "I think I have the answer. We just - do. So … Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?"

She gives him a funny, sweet smile.

BECKETT. "I've already said yes."

CASTLE. "Will you marry me, right now?"

She doesn't say anything, but her broad smile is enough.

**THEIR HAMPTONS HOUSE AT DUSK**

CASTLE rushes up the few stairs to the pergola where ALEXIS and MARTHA are waiting. He shakes the OFFICIANT'S hand.

CASTLE. "Hey. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

He kisses ALEXIS on the cheek. She smiles at him. He gives MARTHA a hug.

MARTHA. "Oh, darling. I am so proud of you."

CASTLE steps into his spot.

CASTLE (low), "All right. What'd I do with – (he pats at his pockets) – oh, I got it. Okay."

His smile falls from his face when he sees BECKETT dressed in white, on JIM BECKETT'S arm, headed toward him. JIM and BECKETT stop at the end of the makeshift aisle and CASTLE and BECKETT share a smile. JIM tugs BECKETT forward and they make their way toward CASTLE.

It's simple; there's no music or guests, but when JIM and KATE get to the pergola JIM gives BECKETT a kiss on the cheek and steps aside. She takes her place next to CASTLE and sighs happily.

BECKETT. "Oh, Alexis."

BECKETT hands ALEXIS her simple bouquet and then she's ready.

BECKETT. "Hi."

CASTLE. "Hi."

They smile at one another.

OFFICIANT. "Whenever you're ready."

BECKETT. "Yes."

OFFICIANT. "Whenever you're ready."

BECKETT. "Yes."

BECKETT pulls a ring from her pocket and slips it onto CASTLE'S finger.

BECKETT. "The moment that I met you, my life became extraordinary. You taught me to be my best self. To look forward to tomorrow's adventures. And when I was vulnerable, you were strong. I love you, Richard Castle. And I want to live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrace. I promise you, I will love you. I will be your friend. And your partner in crime and in life. Always."

They take a second to linger before CASTLE pulls her ring out of his pocket and slips it on her finger, right above her engagement ring.

CASTLE. "The moment we met, my life became extraordinary. You taught me more about myself than I knew there was to learn. You are the joy in my heart. You're the last person I want to see every night before I close my eyes. I love you, Katherine Beckett. And the mystery of you is the one I want to spend the rest of my life exploring. I promise to love you, to be your friend and your partner in crime and life, 'til death do us part and for the time of our lives."

She laughs softly in happiness.

OFFICIANT. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

They don't wait any longer. They kiss and their small group of witnesses clap around them.

**THEIR HAMPTONS HOUSE**

JIM places a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket.

JIM, MARTHA, ALEXIS, and the OFFICIANT raise a glass in toast to the newlywed couple. Jim glass is ginger ale, as he is a recovering alcoholic. But CASTLE and BECKETT aren't there to share the cheers. They're hanging back, alone under the pergola where they were married. BECKETT leans against CASTLE'S shoulder.

CASTLE. "Mrs. Castle. May I have this dance?"

BECKETT "There's no … music."

He smirks at her as he pulls his phone from his pocket. He presses play and their song starts to play - "You're In My Veins". She smiles at him and goes into his arms and they sway to the music.

After a long minute BECKETT reaches up to whisper into his ear, "It's perfect."

CASTLE can't keep the awe off his face. He just pulls her closer and they continue to dance, alone in their newlywed bliss.

**Writer's note.** Thank you for sharing this retell. It has stayed close to the Canon of the show and filled in gaps where it was missing in the series, clarifying or editing some of the original dialogue to give more sense when it was vague or not in sync with this retold storyline. Then when no hint was given in the show as to backstories or relationship motivations, this writer's imagination filled in. We hope it is a trip down memory lane for many of the dedicated fans to the phenomenal show that is Castle. We hope the story has kept alive what we fans found best in the series. It is a story that will Always resound with the fans. Tomorrow all you fans.


End file.
